memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:HenK
Zu meinem Archiv: Benutzer:HenK/Archiv ---- Nominierung zum Administrator Hallo HenK, hab dich mal als Administrator nominiert. Viel Erfolg!--Tobi72 00:34, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Glückwunsch zur Wahl zum Administrator!--Tobi72 00:19, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Hast dirs verdient.--Tobi72 10:03, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Auf jeden Fall, auch von mir: Herzlichen Glückwunsch!--Bravomike 10:14, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::Congratulations! --[[Benutzer:Terran2151|'T'''erran '''2'1'5'''1]] 11:14, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::Herzlichen Glückwunsch-- 13:15, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Danke euch! -- 22:56, 23. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Plural-Frage Hi. Eine kleine Info zu deiner Anmerkung. Laut Wiktionary gibt es sowohl Labore als auch Labors als Plural. MfG, -- 20:44, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Wenn man sich einen Satz vorstellt, klingt es schon weniger komisch. Es ist ja nur eine Banalität, beides ist richtig. Man könnte höchstens sagen, dass die Korrektur den falschen Eindruck vermitteln könnte, nur Labore sei richtig. -- 20:52, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Links auf MA/en-Episoden Hi. Ich bin nicht ganz neu hier bei MA, habe aber noch nie aktiv an der Erweiterung des Star Trek-Wikis teilgenommen. Momentan schaue ich mir die Folge der 3.Staffel von Enterprise in englischer Sprache an und lese hier die Episoden beschreibungen in der englischen Version mit. Dabei sind mir einige fehlgeleitete Links aufgefallen, welche ich heute (26.Feb 2011) kurz nach mittag versucht habe zu berichtigen. Zunächst schien auch alles gut geklappt zu haben, aber mittlerweile steht wohl wieder die von dir zuletzt bearbeitete Vorgängerversion der "3.Staffel von Enterprise"-Seite online - mit den fehlerhaften Links. Drei der englischen Episodenverweise zeigen nicht auf die zugehörigen Episodenbeschreibungen in englischer Sprache, diese sind: 1.) en:Anomaly > richtiger wäre hier: en:Anomaly (episode) 2.) en:Impulse > richtiger wäre hier: en:Impulse (episode) 3.) en:Twilight > richtiger wäre hier: en:Twilight (episode) Ich hoffe mal, ich habe jetzt nicht die gesamte MA-Ordnung auf den Kopf gestellt, und die Korrektur der Links lässt sich schnell wieder einbauen. :Hallo und danke für deine Mitarbeit! Also, so wie ich das sehe ist deine Korrektur noch aktuell. Oder verstehe ich dich falsch? -- 10:50, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich kann das Problem auch nicht klar eingrenzen. Gelegentlich wird mir die ältere Version jener Seite angezeigt. An meinen Browser-Caching-Einstellungen sollte dies aber eigentlich nicht liegen. Hm. Im Moment bekomme auch ich die geänderte Version (wieder einmal :-)), Ich hoffe es bleibt! So danke für dein Feedback. Falls mich aber nicht alles täuscht, so sind noch einige weitere Links zu den englischen Episodenbeschreibungen nicht ganz richtig. Vielleicht sollte da aber jemand Hand anlegen, der wirklich Ahnung hat, was er fabriziert!!! Mir sind noch folgende aufgefallen: Harbinger (3x15), Doctor's Orders (3x16), Fusion (1x17). Re:Rollback Danke für die Nominierung, hatte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet. --D47h0r Talk 08:33, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) Re:Rechtevergabe Erledigt. --Tobi72 10:32, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Re:AdW Wollte gerade LaForge einsetzen, da hast du mir mit Kirk vorgegriffen, muss aber sagen 2 Personen hintereinander als Artikel der Woche find ich nicht schlimm, da es ja soviele Figuren bei Star Trek gibt. --Klossi 11:43, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Danke Für deine Unterstützung.--Tobi72 21:00, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) @HenK ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass du meinen artikel über Noggra leicht verändert hast, allerdings frage ich mich weshalb du den satz er war ein guter freund von mogh in er IST... geändert hast. da mogh tot ist, ist es ja vergangenheit. ich weiß das gehört zwar nicht in die diskussionsseite, aber wie hast du den "balken" am ende der seite weggemacht?--Floriank5 19:34, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC)floriank5 Copyright Benutzername Hi HenK Vor einiger Zeit hatte ich dem User "Tar´Kyren Dheran" folgenden Kommentar hinterlassen: ''"Hi TKD... Wie ich sehe gefällt dir der Name meines Fan-Fiction Charakters. Allerdings ist es so, dass dieser Name von mir eigens für eine FF-Figur entwickelt wurde, also meinem Copyright unterliegt (und nicht Paramount - anders als bei Originalbegriffen der Serie), und die Benutzung des Namens meiner schriftlichen Erlaubnis bedarf..." Leider ist bisher keinerlei Reaktion auf den Hinweis erfolgt, dass sich der User widerrechtlich eines Begriffes bemächtigt, der als Eigenkreation meinem Copyright unterliegt und eigens von mir für meine FanFiction-Serie STAR TREK - ICICLE entwickelt wurde. Ich bitte dich, als Admin dieser Seite, deshalb hiermit darum, den Benutzernamen dahingehend zu editieren und den User davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, so dass meine Rechte gewahrt bleiben. Mit besten Grüßen Ulrich Kuehn 10:18, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) E-Mail: uli.kuehn@gmail.com : Benutzer:Tar´Kyren Dheran Benutzer Diskussion:Tar´Kyren Dheran Beiträge scheint schon lange wieder weg zu sein (war vor 4 Jahren eine halbe Stunde aktiv - daher kam wohl auch keine Antwort :-)). Reicht es nicht als gütliche Einigung dem Nutzer nun zu sperren und ein Wiederanlegen des Accounts zu sperren? --Zulu66 10:54, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke Zulu. Das ist in der Tat eine gute Erklärung dafür, dass er bisher nicht reagiert hat. Hab da noch nicht nachgeguckt gehabt. Dein Vorschlag klingt auch ganz gut soweit. -- 11:13, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich mische mich auch mal ein. Gibt es denn einen Nachweis für das CopyRight? Zudem könnten wir den benutzer höchstens sperren, aber nicht löschen. Das kann nur Wikia. Aber wie gesagt braucht man in dem Fall wohl einen Beweis, dass dort ein Copyright drauf besteht. Wir können nicht einfach grundlos Benutzer sperren.--Tobi72 15:21, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::Um mich hierbei auch mal einzumischen. Habe es damals auch mitverfolgt aber irgendwie aus den Augen verloren. Solange dort kein eindeutiger Nachweis des Copyrights besteht, ist der Anspruch vorerst unwirksam. Andernfalls könnte jeder irgendein Anrecht auf irgendeinen Namen haben. Im Rahmen unserer Möglichkeiten bleibt uns hier lediglich die Sperrung des Benutzers, wie Tobi es schon angedeutet hat. Da der Benutzer aber bereits seit 4 Jahren untätig ist, sollte das Problem eigentlich nicht mehr bestehen, da vermutlich eh keine Bearbeitungen unter diesem Namen folgen werden. Ist das Anrecht auf das Copyright bestätigt (durch Vorlage einer offiziellen Schrift) dann kann der Benutzer gesperrt werdne. Vorher sehe ich dort eigentlich keinen Handlungsbedarf. --D47h0r Talk 16:03, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Dass noch eine Bestätigung des Copyrights kommt, hatte ich jetzt auch mal vorrausgesetzt. Wenn man eine Fanfiction-Serie schreibt, wird man allerdings keine "offizielle" Schrift haben oder? -- 16:20, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ohne ein Dokument etc. kann aber kein Anrecht durchgesetzt werden, da weiß ich nicht, wie das geklärt werden soll. Wie soll man denn sonst auch erkennen, ob nicht vielleicht derjenige, der die scheinbare Copyright-Verletzung begangen hat, der "wahre" Copyright-Inhaber ist? --D47h0r Talk 16:30, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::::Grundsätzlich: Löschen können wir den Benutzernamen natürlich nicht, das kann nur Wikia. Sperren könnten wir ihn, man könnte sich dabei auf die Richtlinie zu Benutzernamen berufen. Da stehen Copyright- oder Urheberrechtsverletzungen zwar nicht ausdrücklich drin, aber vom Charakter passt das. :::::Zum konkreten Fall muss ich sagen, dass man keine „offizielle Bestätigung des Urheberrechts“ Copyright greift nicht braucht. Urheberrecht hat man in dem Moment, in dem man als Urheber tätig ist. Ulrich Kuehn müsste also „nur“ (!) nachweisen, dass a) der Name bereits vor Anmeldung des Benutzernamens öffentlich (!) bekannt war (nur ein Word-Dokument, das nie die Festplatte verlassen hat, reicht nicht) und b) dass er auch tatsächlich der Erfinder des Namens ist.--Bravomike 17:33, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Noch eine Frage habe ich: In wie weit ist es eine Copyrightverletzung, wenn man einen Namen, der frei im Internet zugänglich ist, als Loginnamen verwendet? Da müssten doch im Grund mehr als 80% der Benutzer hier gesperrt werden, weil deren Name irgendwo aus Star Trek verwndet wurde und eine Erfindung der Autoren inklusive Verbreitung in der Öffnetlichkeit ist. Wenn immer jemand einen Ausdruck in MA im Namen verwendet, der sich auf Star Trek bezieht, dann wäre das eine Copyrightverletzung. Ich würde die Verwendung des Namens eigentlich nicht so schlimm sehen, da es eigentlich eher ein Anzeichen der Anerkennung für deine Arbeit ist. Wie gesagt sind wir alle keine Anwälte und können nicht sagen, ob dies wirklich ein Grund ist, jemanden zu sperren, aber meiner Ansicht nach müssten wir ab diesem Moment dann jeden sperren, der einen Namen benutzt, der sich auf Star Trek bezieht.--Tobi72 07:26, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::hier geht es weiter.--Tobi72 09:11, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Betrifft Urheberrecht am Namen Tar´Kyren Dheran Hallo Admins dieser Seite Ich verstehe die Bedenken die vorgebracht wurden. Allerdings ist es nun andererseits nicht so, dass es sich um einen Namen einer Geschichte handelt, die nie die heimatliche Festplatte verließ... ;) Entwickelt habe ich diesen Namen ursprünglich im Zuge einer Dienstakte im SF3DFF-Forum - Ende 2008 (das kann das Admin/Mod-Team dort bestätigen). Zu finden ist diese DA mit Zeitstempel vom 30.10.2008 hier: *--> Dienstakte: Tar´Kyren Dheran Kurze Zeit später entwickelte ich dann daraus das offizielle Spin-Off zur FF-Serie UNITY-ONE von T. Pick (Admin von SF3DFF) Diese Serie besitzt eine eigene Seite: *--> STAR TREK - ICICLE Auch hier zu finden auf meiner HP RED UNIVERSE: *--> RED UNIVERSE Oder auch in meinem - Deutschen BABYLON5 Forum - welches ich als Admin/Gründer betreibe: *--> Deutsches BABYLON5 Forum Zudem existiert ein eigenes WIKI zu meinen diversen Serien und Geschichten - auch dort ist vermerkt, wer der Autor der diversen Geschichten und der zugehörigen Figuren ist. Es gibt einen Hinweis auf den Admin dieses WIKI´s (mich) und es steht jedem frei mich dort oder über die angegebene E-Mail auf den diversen Seiten zu kontaktieren zur Prüfung ob ihr dann wirklich eine Antwort von mir bekommt... ;) *--> ScifiFanFiction-WIKI Den PDF-Dateien, die zum freien Download zur Verfügung stehen ist jeweils auf der zweiten Seite angemerkt, dass weder Teile der Story noch das Gesamtwerk ohne meine ausdrückliche Genehmigung veröffentlicht werden dürfen und meinem Copyright unterliegt. Auf deviantART gibt es meine FF ebenfalls zum Download - zu diversen Covers und sonstigen Artworks *--> Meine deviantART-Galerie Ihr werdet feststellen, dass ich in den diversen Foren und im WIKI - so wie auch hier denselben Nickname (ulimann644) verwende - das nur nebenbei. Wie gesagt: Ich verstehe die Zweifel, doch es ist für diverse Künstler im Web (nicht nur für mich) ärgerlich, wenn solche Copyrightverletzungen nicht verfolgt oder geduldet werden - wo es jederzeit (zumindest in diesem Fall) möglich gewesen wäre um Erlaubnis zu ersuchen. Mit der Sperrung des Accounts wäre der Sache, so denke ich, genüge getan. Mit besten Grüßen Ulrich Kuehn 22:45, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) a.k.a. ulimann644 STAR TREK XIII Hallo Henk, Danke, dass du den artikel bearbeitet hast, ich gebe zu dass in meinem Blog noch sehr vage informationen standen alles gute und danke für die info Lt. Knust (Diskussion) 03:04, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo. Ich kenne deinen Blog zwar nicht aber gern geschehen. -- 10:41, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Freikarten für die Destination Star Trek Germany Hi HenK, Vom 21.-23. Februar findet die Destination Star Trek Germany in Frankfurt statt und Wikia hat ein Kontingent an Freikarten bekommen, um euch Fans dorthin zu schicken, damit ihr Feedback abgeben und vor allem eure Erfahrungen mit der Community teilen könnt. Hättest du Interesse, zu dem Event zu gehen und hier im Wiki darüber zu bloggen? Ich richte diese Nachricht mal an alle Admins und hoffe, dass ein paar von euch Lust haben. Sollten am Ende noch Karten übrig sein, könnt ihr gerne noch aktive User empfehlen, die wir fragen können. Lieber Gruß, Spinelli313 15:01, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Einladung für Admins zur Tele-Konferenz am MA Meeting Hallo, ich wollte dich gerne auf die Einladung für Admins zur Tele-Konferenz am MA Meeting aufmerksam machen, weil bisher dort für den 8.9.15 noch kein Admin der MA/de zugesagt hat. Shisma ist vor Ort, ich kann aber an dem besagten Abend nicht. Es wäre schön, wenn sich ein Admin aus unseren Reihen finden würde, der teilnimmt. Vielen Dank und viele Grüße, -- 21:32, 6. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Forum:Titel bei Mehrteilern Da ist gerade eine Abstimmung im Gange und du hast noch nicht abgestimmt, falls es dir egal ist (=Enthaltung), so möge dies bitte auch vermerkt werden. 10:58, 2. Mai 2016 (UTC) Abstimmung zur Änderung des Rechteentzugs bei langer Abwesenheit eines Rollbacks, Admins und Bürokraten Hallo, da wir derzeit wieder den ein oder anderen Rollback / Admin / Bürokrat haben, der für längere Zeit nicht aktiv bei Memory Alpha mitarbeiten, wird die derzeitige Regelung der Abwahl fällig. Allerdings kam vor einiger Zeit der Vorschlag, die Fristen für eine Abwahl zu automatisieren. Aus diesem Grund gibt es hier diesbezüglich eine Abstimmung. Auch deine Meinung dazu ist gefragt. Die Abstimmung dazu läuft bis zum 26.05. und es wäre schön, wenn du an der Abstimmung teilnehmen würdest und auch deine Meinung zu dem Vorgang anbringst.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:30, 12. Mai 2016 (UTC) Hinweis: Statement zum "Discussions"-Feature Hallo HenK! Wollte Dich auf den aktuellen Vorschlag zum "Discussions"-Feature-Statement hinweisen. Viele Grüße --Fizzbin-Junkie 23:20, 31. Okt. 2017 (UTC) WICHTIG - Abstimmung: WIKIA-Loslösung Hallo! Wir sind nun in der Diskussion um die Loslösung von WIKIA an einem Punkt wo es einer generellen Abstimmung bedarf. Ich möchte Dich daher bitten, an der entsprechenden Abstimmung teilzunehmen. Da es hier um eine existenielle Entscheidung geht, wird ein Votum aller aktiven Admins und Beaurocrats vorausgesetzt. Wenn du es in den vorgegebenen 7 Tagen nicht schaffen solltest ein Votum abzugeben, wird dir ein "neutrales Votum" zugeschrieben. So soll verhindert werden, dass eine so wichtige Entscheidung ohne deine Mitwirkung gefällt wird. --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:38, 25. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Discord-Diskussion Hallo HenK, bitte komme doch mit in die Discord-Diskussion. Ich weiß, du hast gegen das Verlassen von Wikia gestimmt, aber es geht in der Diskussion auch darum, wie das Vorgehen sein soll, wenn wir Wikia verlassen sollten und ob du bereit wärst, mitzugehen, wenn die Entscheidung positiv für das Verlassen von Wikia ausfallen sollte. Außerdem überlegen wir, wie wir in dem Fall mit dem Inhalt hier auf Wikia verbleiben. Deshalb wäre es gut, wenn jeder seine Meinung kundtut und auch seine Einwände einbringt.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:58, 29. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :HenK#8694... wenn ich dieses Discord richtig verstehe. Ich werde aber aus Zeitgründen wahrscheinlich nicht oft rein schauen können... Mal sehen wer dann überhaupt auch online ist. Und ich verspreche mir auch nicht viele neue Argumente, die mich umstimmen könnten. -- 08:33, 30. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Ende der Abstimmung naht -- neuer Diskussionsstand Hallo, ! Wie dir wahrscheinlich bewusst ist, endet morgen Mittag (Samstag, 2. Dezember 2017, 13:26 Uhr MEZ) die Abstimmung darüber, ob die deutschsprachige Memory-Alpha-Community sich zur unabhängigen Fortführung des Projekts von Wikia lossagen und stattdessen ein eigenes Wiki eröffnen soll. Ich selbst bin Befürworter der Trennung von Wikia, aber da mir wichtig ist, dass wir als Community am selben Strang ziehen, möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass es in der Diskussion bestimmte Fortschritte gegeben hat. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du bei deiner Entscheidung über den jetzt kommenden Weg diesen neuen Diskussionsstand berücksichtigst. Mit kollegialem Gruß –Tetryon 21:52, 1. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Deine Meinung ist erbeten. Hallo , ich schreibe dich heute an, um nochmal deine Meinung zum Thema „Trennung von Wikia“ einzuholen, da du bei der Abstimmung mit Contra gestimmt hast. Für die Befürworter der Trennung war und ist es weiterhin das Ziel, alle aktiven Autoren der MA dafür zu gewinnen, sich der Trennung anzuschließen. Es ist auch, trotz der erreichten 2/3-Mehrheit bei der Abstimmung, noch keine finale Entscheidung getroffen worden, diesen Weg auch endgültig einzuschlagen, da vor allem eine mögliche Spaltung der Community nicht das Ziel ist. Aus diesem Grund würde ich dich nochmal um eine Stellungnahme bitten: Würdest du, im Falle einer Trennung, dem Großteil der Autoren zu einem neuen Wiki folgen oder würdest du auf dem bestehenden Wiki bleiben? Einige aus der Contra-Fraktion haben ja schon in der letzten Abstimmung, unter der Bedingung, dass niemand bei Wikia bleibt, signalisiert, der Mehrheit zu folgen. Es würde mich auch sehr interessieren, was deine Beweggründe für deine Entscheidung wären. Diese Anfrage geht neben dir auch an die Autoren, die bei der besagten Abstimmung mit Contra gestimmt haben. Am besten wäre es, wenn du in den Discord-Chat kommst und dort mitdiskutierst. Viele Grüße--langweiler (Diskussion) 21:19, 10. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Bist du der richtige Ansprechpartner? Hello HenK, du bist einer der Memory-Alpha-Admins, die in der Abstimmung zum Wegzug von FANDOM dagegen gestimmt haben, und seit der Abstimmung nicht signalisiert haben, dass sie es sich anders überlegt haben und doch mit umziehen werden. Soweit ich sehen kann, bis du nach wie vor hier aktiv. Wenn wir uns nun also an die Leitung dieses Wikis wenden wollen, wärst du aktuell und für die nächste Zeit der richtige Ansprechpartner? Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 23:57, 11. Jul. 2018 (UTC) :Hallo. Das ist eine gute Frage! Aktuell bin ich hier noch mehr oder weniger aktiv (was nichts damit zu tun hat, dass ich ein wikia Befürworter wäre. Absolut nicht). Habe aber auch nur sehr begrenzt Zeit. Bin aber auch wohl der einzige admin. Wie es in Zukunft aussieht weiß ich noch nicht. Vielleicht höre ich noch ganz auf. Mal sehen. -- 18:04, 12. Jul. 2018 (UTC) ::Danke für die schnelle und direkte Antwort! Wie es aussieht, wird das Wiki also möglicherweise mehr oder weniger ruderlos zurück bleiben, spätestens wenn das bisherige Admin-Team das externe Wiki startet und endgültig dorthin umzieht (ich bin nicht im Bild wann das sein wird oder in welcher Form). Solltest du dich doch zum Bleiben entscheiden, wäre das für die Community hier natürlich am besten. Wenn nicht, müssen wir bei FANDOM uns dann Gedanken machen, in wessen Hände das Wiki dann übergehen soll, da wir unsere Version ja behalten. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 23:51, 12. Jul. 2018 (UTC) :::Nein nein, wir wollten natürlich ein internes Wiki starten, wie auch immer so etwas aussehen soll. Außerdem wird niemand umziehen, da eure tolle Software das Löschen von Benutzerkonten nicht vorsieht. :::Weiterhin ist die Vorstellung, dass HenK oder irgendein anderer von uns hier 'die Leitung' hätte, wieder mal nur ein fadenscheiniges Getue. Wofür wirst du ihn denn in Zukunft ansprechen wollen? Wenn dir deine Vorgesetzten eine tolle Neuerung auftischen wirst du es diesem Wiki sowieso ohne Interessensnachfrage aufzwängen müssen (Stichwort 'Diskussionen'). :::Und solltest du wirklich in der Lage sein, festzustellen, dass es plötzlich ein zweites Wiki gibt (was dir aber eher von irgendwem anders gesagt werden wird), wirst du die Ehre haben, es derselben Pappnase zu übergeben, der ihr die 'Diskussionen' anvertraut habt. :::Und wenn doch alle gehen, dann, ja dann wird sich Wikia powered by neglected fans Gedanken machen, ob ihm nicht die Geldgeber abspringen. :::Und zu guter Letzt hat ein Wikia-Mitarbeiter natürlich auch keinen Plan, warum jemand die Absicht haben könnte, dieses tolle Kollektiv, das Profit-Perfektion anstrebt, zu verlassen, auch wenn man es euch hundert Mal erklärt. :::Leb lange und in Frieden und schöne Grüße an ForestFairy 21:54, 13. Jul. 2018 (UTC) P.S.: Ich habe doch gerade einen Beitrag geschrieben. Das heißt deinem Radar nach wahrscheinlich, dass ich noch aktiv bin. ::::FANDOM wendet sich immer mal wieder aus ganz unterschiedlichen Gründen an die Admins eines Wikis, oder an die ganze Community - wir suchen Testwikis für ein Feature in der Alpha-Phase, wir ändern etwas an den Features, die das Wiki aktuell nutzt, wir wollen eine Inhaltskooperation starten, etc. Anlässe gibt es also viele, warum es für uns wichtig ist zu wissen, wen wir in einem solchen Fall auf dem Wiki ansprechen sollen. ::::Wo es kein Forum mit hervorzuhebenden Threads gibt, ist es da oft am besten, direkt mit einem Admin zu sprechen, der auch noch aktiv ist - und aktiv bedeutet in diesem Zusammenhang jemand, der noch aktiv am Inhaltsaufbau und der Inhaltspflege im Wiki teilnimmt. Wenn das auf keinen der aktuellen Admins mehr zutrifft, kann FANDOM sich selber aktiv nach Nachwuchsadmins umsehen oder unser Community-Development-Team hilft beim Einstellen neuer Inhalte, bis sich von selbst ein neues Admin-Team findet. ::::Mit "extern" ist außerhalb von FANDOM gemeint. Falls ihr nach dem Umzug (oder überhaupt) eure Benutzerkonten bei FANDOM löschen wollt, könnt ihr sie wie gehabt schließen oder auch eure Daten komplett löschen lassen - das geht seit der neuen Datenschutzgrundverordnung für Nutzer in der EU, was die allermeisten in einem deutschen Wiki ja wohl sein werden, über eine neue Option unter Spezial:Kontakt. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 22:22, 13. Jul. 2018 (UTC) :::::Ich hoffe Mira, dass dir klar ist, dass hier ausschlaggebend ist, WO der Server steht, auf dem die Memory Alpha gespeichert wird. Respektive die Server, sofern das infrage kommt. Steht dieser in den USA, wo offenkundig ja Wikia, Fandom oder wie auch immer ihr euch heute nennt, sitzen mag, so kann man die Datenschutzverordnung der EU in die Tonne werfen, da sich die USA wie in vielen solcher Fälle kein Stück rührt. Was die Aktivität angeht, schon mal einen Blick in die Letzten Änderungen geworfen und gesehen, wie viel (ha, Wortwitz) hier in den letzten Wochen los war? Ich sag mal so, Staub wischen müssen wir hier nicht, die Artikel stehen oder sollen wir sie aus Langeweile alle mal überarbeiten? Ich frage mich ja, wie du dir "Aktivität" wirklich vorstellst. Viele schauen hier mehrfach täglich rein, ohne irgendwelche Änderungen zu machen, gelten diese dann gleich als inaktiv? -- 11:42, 14. Jul. 2018 (UTC) ::::::Pff, für diese Antwort müssen wir Wikia nicht bemühen: Wer hier nur vorbeischaut und nichts macht, ist kein Aktivposten, ergo auch nicht aktiv. Das einzige was derjenige macht (wenn er nicht mit einem heutzutage überlebensnotwendigen Ad-blocker surft) ist unfreiwillig Werbeeinnahmen generieren. Übrigens vielen "Dank" für das neue Design Wikia. Ist ja toll, dass das wichtigste Tool in der ganzen Leiste da oben nun erst ausgeklappt werden muss, bevor es nutzbar ist. Warum zum Teufel brauch ich den Hinweis auf andere Wikis und Sparten?! Und warum zum Teufel ist das Ding über den letzten Änderungen nun so groß als hätte man in Illustrator versehentlich auf die 200%-Skalierung geklickt?! --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 18:14, 14. Jul. 2018 (UTC) :D47h0r -- Ich kann dir garantieren, dass FANDOM die Benutzerdaten von Nutzern auf Anfrage komplett löscht, wenn diese sich in der EU befinden, ganz egal wo unsere Server stehen. Falls das also auf dich zutrifft, hast du nach der neuen Verordnung nun diese Möglichkeit. :Phoenixclaw -- Sofern du sie nicht schon selbst entdeckt hast, findest du hier die Ankündigung zur neuen globalen Navigation mit Infos dazu, was wir mit dieser Änderung bezwecken. Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 17:58, 16. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Unterstützung im Wiki Hey HenK! :Ich glaube, wir hatten noch keinen engeren Kontakt, deswegen erst mal "Hallo" aus dem Community Team :) Ich habe mitbekommen, was mit der Memory Alpha in der letzten Zeit so los war und finde es nach wie vor toll, dass du hier aktiv bist. Da sich so ein riesiges Projekt aber nur schwer alleine stemmen lässt, würde ich dir, und natürlich jedem anderen Interessenten hier, gerne unter die Arme greifen und bei ein paar Dingen hier in der Community helfen. Mir ist es wichtig, dass dies im Ton der MA passiert und auch fundiertes Wissen dahintersteckt, deswegen würde ich direkt meinen Kollegen HenryArmitage mitbringen, der wiederum mit dem Universum vertraut ist. :Ich würde gerne mit die absprechen, wo du die größten Probleme und Baustellen hier im Wiki siehst und dann können wir zusammen versuchen, dafür Lösungen zu finden :) Was hältst du von diesem Ansatz? :Gerne würde ich auf jeden Fall die Hauptseite anpacken: Ein etwas "spannenderes" Design samt neuem Hintergrund wäre doch vielleicht ein guter Ansatz :) HenryArmitage würde dann noch vor der Veröffentlichung der zweiten Staffel Discovery helfen, fehlende Informationen zur ersten Staffel aufzufüllen und dann direkt zum Release der neuen Folgen weiter machen. Tatsächlich könnten wir es auch wagen, die Infoboxen noch einmal anzupacken und portabel zu gestalten :) :Freue mich von dir zu lesen! Beste Grüße, Springteufel (Diskussion) 11:28, 8. Jan. 2019 (UTC) ::Hi. Also die Zeit ist mein großes Problem. Aber ich werde versuchen aktiver zu werden. Ich leider momentan auch nicht was man als die größten Baustellen bezeichnen kann. Aber ich denke, wenn man was in der ersten Discovery staffel macht, ist das schon mal gut. ::Und was meinst du mit infoboxen? -- 20:57, 9. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Interwikilinks auf der Hauptseite Hallo Henk, mir ist aufgefallen, dass auf der Hauptseite ganz unten kein Interwikilink zur ukrainischen Memory Alpha existiert. Könntest du den bitte einfügen? Hier ist der Link uk:Головна_сторінка--Legat Garak (Diskussion) 09:24, 3. Mai 2019 (UTC) :Hallo Garak. Hab ich erledigt. Danke für den Hinweis! -- 18:22, 3. Mai 2019 (UTC) Seven of Nine (Roman) Einen schönen guten Tag HenK, derzeit habe ich ein kleines Problem. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Überschrift des Artikels "Seven of Nine (Roman)" nicht richtig sondern "Seven on Nine" lautet. Ich habe herauszufinden versucht, wie man diese Überschrift ändert aber nichts gefunden. Nun möchte ich fragen, ob du einen Tipp für mich hast. Mit Freundlichen Grüßen Lt. Bartholomeus (Diskussion) 15:45, 6. Mai 2019 (UTC) :Hi. Das ist schon gewollt so, soweit ich das richtig weiß. Der Klammerzusatz existiert immer nur dann, wenn zwei Artikel halt nicht den gleichen Namen haben können. -- 16:54, 6. Mai 2019 (UTC) Nein, ich meine, dass in der Überschrift auf der Seite des Romans ein "N" statt einem "F" steht, obwohl der Roman wie die Person heißt. Lebe lang und in Frieden. Lt. Bartholomeus (Diskussion) 17:43, 6. Mai 2019 (UTC) :Ahhh, jetzt ist alles klar! Hab ich überhaupt nicht gesehen. Man muss das im Titel der Sidebar ändern. -- 22:09, 6. Mai 2019 (UTC) Danke.Lt. Bartholomeus (Diskussion) 17:57, 7. Mai 2019 (UTC) Zensur bei der MA Ich muss mal ganz ehrlich sagen, dass jetzt hier eine Zensur von Artikeln durchgeführt wird, find ich schon extrem. Der N.... Artikel ist Canon wurde auch so in der Serie genannt und wurde auch als rassistischer Begriff eingestuft und trotzdem darf dieser Begriff nicht genannt werden. Ist es mittlerweile soweit bei Fandome, dass man in seiner Schreibweise eingeschränkt wird? --Klossi (Diskussion) 13:20, 7. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :Ich glaube in dieser Regelung steckt von der Motivation her was größeres, politisches und warscheinlich auch USA-spezifisches dahinter (Fandom ist ja amerikanisch; geht da weniger um MA). Aber hab jetzt nicht so die Zeit mich genauer darüber auszulassen. -- 09:05, 10. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Mehr Hilfe bei den MA-Baustellen Hallo HenK, ich bin einer von aktuell drei auf den deutschen Support fokussierten Helfer und jetzt primärer Ansprechpartner für die MA/de. Gibt es momentan etwas bei dem du organisatorisch Hilfe brauchst? Ich kann z.B. schauen, wo durch Änderungen Potential für mehr neue Wiki-Mitglieder rauszuholen wäre. Auf Anhieb fallen mir da bspw. eine Überarbeitung des Designs und der Hauptseite, sowie die Wiederaufnahme der Diskussionsfunktion ein. Dich hatten die Diskussionen nicht gestört, oder?--AmonFatalis 12:03, 9. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :Hallo, also die Diskussionsfunktion brauchts von mir aus hier definitiv nicht, wenn du schon so fragst. ;) Bezüglich des Designs würde ich nicht allzuweit von der MA/en weggehen wollen, wüsste jetzt aber auch nicht was man da verändern sollte. Weiß nicht ob du was konkretes im Sinn hast. Ansonsten fällt mir gerade nichts weiteres organoisatorisches ein außer Artikel bearbeiten und erstellen natürlich! Aber dafür fehlt es an Nutzern. Einige werden auch abgeworben. Daher ist das nicht so einfach momentan. -- 09:01, 10. Jul. 2019 (UTC) ::Haha, ja, ich weiß, dass die Discussions bei euch generell nicht so beliebt waren. Ins Spiel gebracht habe ich die, weil in vielen Wikis regelmäßige Diskussions-Nutzer mit der Zeit auch zu Wiki-Bearbeitern wurden. Und in den letzten Monaten gab es Diskussions-Verbesserungen, die Verweise auf den Wiki-Inhalt und damit die Verwandlung von Diskussions-Nutzern zu Bearbeitern erleichtern. Gerade wenn aktuell alle Probleme der MA alle mit Nutzermangel zu tun haben bzw. sich direkt darauf zurückführen lassen, empfehle ich, die Diskussionen nochmal zu probieren. Was soll schon schiefgehen? ;) (Und wenn niemand von den Stamm-Archivisten die Diskussionen moderieren möchte, finde ich sicherlich jemanden, der da einspringen möchte.) ::@Design: Ähnlichkeit zur MA/en als Grund da nicht viel zu ändern, leuchtet mir ein. (Euer Hintergrund war allerdings scheinbar verunglückt und wurde nur noch oben links in der Ecke angezeigt. Ich habe das jetzt geändert und hoffe, dass der kleine Hintergrund nicht beabsichtigt war. :) @Hauptseite: Hier könnte man z.B. die Sprachlinks, die bereits unten und oben auf der Seite zu finden sind, als eigenen Abschnitt entfernen und die Seite mit Hauptseiten-Tags versehen, um zu verhindern, dass die Einblendung von Werbung Seitenelemente ungünstig verschiebt/quetscht. Ich kann da mal ein paar Entwürfe erstellen, und du kannst die dann anschauen und prüfen, ob einer von denen zu euch passt.--AmonFatalis 16:53, 10. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Also die Diskussionen würde ich lassen wollen. Mal gucken wie das mit den Nutzern ist wenn eine star trek serie wieder startet ( ). Die Design entwürfe kann man sich ja mal anschauen. -- 18:57, 10. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :Ok, sollte nicht länger als eine Woche dauern. Ich melde mich dann nochmal mit nem Link zum Werk. Bzgl. der Diskussionen: Was ist der für die MA/de spezifische Haupt-Nicht-Selling-Point davon? Ich habe öfter das Argument gelesen, das MAs keine Diskussionsforen sind, allerdings verfügt MA/en über relativ aktive Diskussionen, die auch wohl erfolgreich moderiert werden.--AmonFatalis 19:53, 10. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Entwürfe Hauptseite Moin Henk, die ersten zwei Entwürfe sind jetzt fertig. https://bastelstube.fandom.com/de/wiki/Yugioh-Karten:Memory_Alpha?action=raw https://bastelstube.fandom.com/de/wiki/Yugioh-Karten:Memory_Alpha/2?action=raw Ich habe möglichst viele Vorlagen von eurer aktuellen Version übernommen. Den Abschnitt zu DSC habe ich komplett überarbeitet und eine Charakter-Galerie zu den Season-2-Hauptcharakteren eingefügt, um Besuchern, die von dieser Serie kommen, einen besseren Einstieg als die bisherigen Redlinks zu bieten. Beim zweiten Entwurf habe ich bei der Portalübersicht, die kleinen Icons durch die Bilder von den Portalseiten ersetzt. Zum Testen der Entwürfe kannst du einfach den Wikitext auf der Hauptseite einfügen; alle Vorlagen, die die Entwürfe nutzen sind bereits in der MA. Feedback dazu, was in den Entwürfen fehlt, aber unbedingt (wieder) auf die Hauptseite muss, gerne an mich senden oder direkt einbauen.--AmonFatalis 12:48, 18. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :Moin. Danke dir. Ich werde mir das wenn ich etwas mehr Zeit habe mal genauer anschauen. -- 22:51, 24. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Discord Bzgl. der weiteren Orga, einschließlich der Vorbereitung auf die Picard-Serie: Hast/kennst du Discord?--AmonFatalis 18:49, 29. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :Ja kenn ich. Hab irgendwo auch noch Zugangsdaten. -- 16:17, 31. Jul. 2019 (UTC) ::Sehr schön; wenn du deine Daten gefunden hat, melde dich bitte bei mir (Gerrit#3247), damit die Connection schon mal steht. :) AmonFatalis 14:45, 2. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Roman-Sidebar Hallo Henk, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Roman-Sidebars nicht mehr richtig funktionieren. Nun wollte ich fragen, wie man diese funktionierend verändern kann oder ob man nun eine neue Art von Roman-Sidebar anlegen müsste. Viele Grüße, Lt. Bartholomeus (Diskussion) 14:22, 9. Sep. 2019 (UTC) :Hallo Lt. Bartholomeus, an dem Problem wird gerade aktuell noch gearbeitet. Ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn es wieder in Ordnung ist. -- 17:54, 9. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Vielen Dank Vielen Dank,für deine Hilfe, bei meinen Beiträgen. Es ist schön hier so freundlich und mit so viel Hilfe aufgenommen zu werden. Es macht echt Spaß,hier zu helfen und Dinge beizutragen, die möglicherweise anderen Trekkies helfen könnten. --Emmet003 (Diskussion) 17:16, 23. Okt. 2019 (UTC) :Nichts zu danken. :) -- 17:17, 23. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Hi - neue Adminstruktur? Hallo, ich war einige Zeit abwesend. Offenbar gibt es jetzt wieder einen nicht-visuellen Quelltext-Editor. Du schreibst auch von "einen neuen administrativen Struktur". Was ist damit genau gemeint? Bin ich noch Admin? Beste Grüße --Zulu66 (Diskussion) 09:47, 20. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Danke Vielen Dank, für deine Hilfe mit meinem ersten Artikel! Wahscheinlich hast du dir die verbesserte Version schon angesehen, aber wenn dir dort oder bei einem meiner anderen Beiträge noch irgendetwas negativ auffällt, gib mir gerne Bescheid, damit es verbessert werden kann! Ich freue mich darauf weitere Beiträge in diesem Wiki zu machen! --Lt. Commander Trekkie (Diskussion) 14:10, 20. Jan. 2020 (UTC)